1. Fields of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mounting structure, and more particularly, to a mounting structure of a hand tool so as to rotate an object.
2. Descriptions of Related Art
The conventional mounting structures are disclosed in FIGS. 19 to 22. The cylindrical body 20 has a mounting portion 21 formed in the first end thereof and the mounting portion 21 includes twelve recesses defined in the inner periphery of the first end of the body 20. Another mounting portion is formed in the second end of the body 20 and includes four recesses 22. The mounting portion 21 is used to mount an object so as to rotate the object. The mounting portion 21 has an annular inclined face 23 defined in one end thereof. An angle 24 is formed between the inclined face 23 and the end face of the body 10. Generally, the angle 24 is located within the range between 30 to 60 degrees. As shown in FIG. 22, when the mounting portion 21 is mounted to an object and the body 20 is rotated, the maximum stress between the mounting portion 21 and the object is applied to the end of the mounting portion 21, the stress is delivered along the direction as shown by the arrow heads. The direction is almost parallel to the inclined face 23. In other words, the inclined face 23 bears most of the stress that applies to the mounting portion 21. However, the area of the inclined face 23 is not big enough so that the inclined face 23 cannot bear a large torque.
The present invention intends to provide a mounting structure of a hand tool to improve the shortcomings mentioned above.